Setup and configuration of conventional industrial vision systems requires knowledge of operational settings for a large number of complex control parameters to optimize the camera and processing module in use. These parameters are generally set manually by an operator with in depth knowledge of the parameter settings for the specific vision system used in the industrial setting. These parameters control various aspects of the vision system such as contrast, focus, edge detection, shape detection, pattern matching, etc.